Behind The Scenes
by BlackVeiledParawhoreWithSirens
Summary: Just small one-shots describing the life and romance going on at the Boarding House! Expect fluff, romance, drama, and mor-Oh wait, this isn't a dramatic commercial, but still! Couples in this amazing tale of love*ahem* include Delena, Stebekah, and slight Klaroline! Woot woot! Rated T for Language, slight sexuality, and Damon's sexy self*that should be rated R*
1. Seducing The Cook

Damon wrapped his arms around my waist, making the art of cooking dinner very hard to concentrate on. He kissed my cheek, and my fingers fumbled on cutting the lettuce.

"Would you stop seducing the chef," Rebekah called from the kitchen doorway, grinning. Yes, Rebekah. After her and Stephan got together they still felt the chemistry from the 'Roarin' 20's'. As for her angsty brother, Klaus, him and Caroline were perfect for each other, and they sometimes stopped by the Salvatore-Gilbert-Mikaelson house. As for Damon and me, we were soul mates.

"But where's the fun in that," he replied, holding me closer. I rolled my eyes playfully at Rebekah, who was probably my new best friend. What happened to Bonnie? Well, she just couldn't handle Damon and I together, and Caroline's so wrapped up in Klaus.

"The chef agrees. Stop seducing her," I teased him playfully, starting to mix the salad.

"Oh well," he sighed, pulling away. Rebekah walked into the kitchen, clutching her wine glass close to her chest. Her pale blond hair fell in it's natural curves around her face, and not for the first time, I felt a pang of jealousy. I set about pulling the chicken out of the oven, forgetting to put on gloves.

"Ouch," I hissed, cradling it to my chest. Damon rushed over, and grabbed it to inspect it. He brought it up to his lips, and gave it a soft peck.

"All better now," he asked faintly, pulling me in for a small kiss.

"All better now," I copied, pulling down plates from the cupboard. Damon grabbed the wine glasses and the bottle of wine for the fridge, and with Rebekah grabbing the food, we headed toward the dining room.

Everyone set down their respectable items on the table, while Stephan set down his voluminousness novel. We sat down, and began getting our food ready.

***LINE BREAK****

Later that night, Damon and I headed out front to look at the stars. I was laying with my head sideways on Damon's chest, my chestnut hair splayed over his chest. Our hands were intertwined, and laying on my stomach.

"Elena?"

"Yeah, Damon," I said, my brown eyes meeting his blue-bottled-glass coloured ones.

"I love you so much. More than I should actually," he declared, flipping us so he was on top of me, and pulled me in his arms.

" I love you so much more than I should too," I whispered, and kissed his nose.

** Hey guys :) Well, this is my new TVD fanfic ( obviously ). This turned out to be way more romantic than I wanted for the first chapter. But oh well! Expect the oncoming chapters to be more humorous than this one, and less character OOCness! Also, since these are just one-shots, expect a new one everyday, except for the weekend, when I go off to my dad's, or maybe I'll just do an extra long one on Friday? Dunno, just comment what you think in the reviews, and I'll decide from there :) **


	2. Birthday Boy Pt1

I ran down the stairs, trying to find Rebekah. She was sitting on the couch, a glass of blood in her hand.

"Rebekah, have you seen Damon?"

"No, why?"

"It's his birthday tomorrow," I said, adjusting my ears to hear any of his movement.

"Oh, why don't you check the Grill, sweetie," she replied, looking back down at her book. I nodded and dashed out the front door. His blue Camaro, so I knew he had to be somewhere at the Boarding House. He, however, wasn't in the house, so he must've ventured out to the forest.

"Damon," I called, wandering in the direction of the waterfall we always hang out at. Suddenly, I felt a quick breeze against my back. Smirking, I whirled around to find Damon, smirking as well.

"What do you want for your birthday," I asked, pulling my hair in a ponytail. His eyes widened.

"How do you know about th- Stefan, right," he said, " Nothing, I want nothing."

"You have to want _something_."

"Nope, I already have everything I want."

"Too bad." And with that, I pushed past him, and began back to the house. I felt a breeze again, meaning Damon had left.

****LINE BREAK****

Rebekah and I strolled around the mall, looking for a birthday present for Damon.

"How about this," Rebekah said, holding up a pair of Italian dress shoes.

"No, he has enough of those as it is." Rebekah nodded knowingly, her perfectly styled curls bobbing. Her heels clacked as she went to put the shoes back. I ran a hand over my face. Who knew shopping for a 161 year-old vampire who acts 12 would be?

"Let's get out of this store," I said to Rebekah, and we left the little Italian boutique. She slung an arm around my shoulder, her silk sleeves sliding along my bare arms.

"We'll find something, Elena. Don't worry."

****TO BE CONTINUED****


End file.
